What's Mine
by Invader Sah
Summary: It was something everyone wanted - from the moment they saw it, they craved for it to be their's. Desperately they'd reach, try to take hold. But they couldn't. Because it was already owned. Psychoshipping, MarikxBakura, fluff, one-shot, t for kissing


_Just a random one-shot...as per usual. x: This one's actually been hanging around half-finished for a while now, and I decided to go back and finish it. So. Psychoshipping fluff. Again. I love it so_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my brain freezy straw. That's mine. HANDS OFF!**_

* * *

_It was something everyone wanted - from the moment they saw it, they craved for it to be their's. Desperately they'd reach, try to take hold. But they couldn't. Because it wasn't something anyone could have; it was already owned, and would be sold for nothing in the world. But despite this everyone still desired it, and would watch wishfully, dreaming that one day it would be theirs.

Smirking ironically the blond tossed his head to shake the bangs from his eyes, one finger tracing the pale cheek of the slumbering form beside him. Here lay the most beautiful piece of art in all the world, something that people would more then likely pay millions to possess. And something he hadn't even needed to try to own.

Laughing softly Marik leaned down, resting his lips gently on a smooth forehead, drawing back to watch with interest as the forehead crinkled in a disgruntled manner.

"Ng, Marik...what?" A voice slurred with sleep and annoyance enquired as tired red eyes flickered open to blink up at the smiling darkness lazily.

Giving the other a feigned smile of innocence Marik shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking," came his simple response, earning himself a disgruntled and disbelieving glare.

"And this required you to touch me and disturb me sleep?" The pale one growled, sounding more and more harassed by the minute. Marik knew quite well how he hated being woken up, especially without at least seven hours of sleep, and he felt a little regretful for having caused him to become upset.

Absently brushing his fingers through the pale blue hair spread on the blankets Marik sighed, looking extremely apologetic. "No, it didn't. I just wanted too. Sorry for disturbing you, Kura."

Instantly the annoyance drained from the other, replaced by simple acceptance. Heaving a sigh Bakura pushed himself into a sitting position, letting his weight fall to the side to lean against Marik, wide yawn giving a clear view of sharp fangs. "So, what were you thinking about?" Bakura enquired, eyes closing even as he struck up the conversation.

Frowning slightly Marik looked at the one braced against him - he didn't mind supporting the thief's weight, since he was rather light, but the fact Bakura was now sitting instead of laying rose issues. "Nothing important. You should go back to sleep." Even as he said this one of his arms had moved to wrap around the smaller form pressed to him, as always enjoying the feeling of being so close to someone.

"Mm. Now that I know you're awake, there's no way I'll fall back to sleep. Besides, usually you're 'nothing important's end up with you giving me the cold shoulder because I didn't know that 'nothing important' meant 'our anniversary'." Bakura reasoned as he sighed softly, sleepy but hesitant to return to dreamland without the other.

Without a witty comeback Marik was forced to surrender his attempt at sending the other back to sleep, instead nuzzling his way into the bluenette's hair with a soft sigh. "It's nothing, really. It won't result in you sleeping on the couch." Was the light joke offered, and was rewarded with a tired smirk.

"Haha, very funny." Bakura grumbled, flicking Marik's shoulder, satisfied with the small flinch at what he knew caused no pain. Body rumbling with laughter the blond twisted his form to press his lips in a fleeting kiss against Bakura's, pulling away before the blue's sleep-deprived mind got annoyed and snapped at him.

Moments passed in silence until the thief gave a small roll of shoulders; not enough to shift them at all, but enough to alert Marik to the fact that he was _still_ waiting for an answer.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am." Marik finally began, recognizing that his thief was in one of his _moods_, and wasn't about to let up until he got all the facts. A curious murmur encouraged him to explain further. "To have you, I mean. I've seen the way other people look at you - hunger, lust, desire...you're beautiful, everyone knows it, and everyone wants you. But you're mine." A pause, hesitant, then a soft whisper, "Right?"

Brown eyes, hued with the faintest glimpses of red flickered to meet his eyes, a small smirk tugging at the lips he loved so much. "Mmm...of course, Marik." Bakura crooned, shifting so he was no longer pressed to the blond's side, instead pressing his hands against the other's chest and pushing him onto the bed. Leaning down the thief brushed his lips against Marik's, purring low in his throat as he pulled away. "I'm _your_ thief, just as your _my_ tomb keeper."

Grinning the tanned one reached up to bury his fingers in the blue mane of his lover, pulling him down for a much more heated kiss. Lips pressed hungrily together, bodies molding perfectly. A sharp tongue flicked against Marik's lips and obediently he parted them, allowing the aformentioned muscle to dart into his mouth, brushing against his teeth in a loving carress.

Moments later Bakura pulled away slowly, lingering for as long as possible before reopening his slightly glazed eyes to lock with Marik's, grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Now." He announced, pressing his middle finger against the blond's forhead, and Marik furrowed it slightly at the confusing touch, wondering just what his thief was up to. "Shall we let _your_ thief get some sleep before _you're_ the one sleeping on the couch?"

Laughing loudly Marik nodded in responce, pulling encouragingly on the blue haired thief's wrist until Bakura settled ontop him, burrowing his nose in the sandy scented hair of his thief. "Mm. Yes, sleep sounds good." He confirmed with an airy chuckle, and the older dark grunted approvingly.

"Good." Moments later he felt the body pressed against him relax completely, easing into utter limpness as his blue haired beauty gave way to sleep again. Smiling softly the blond slid one hand under Bakura's shirt to press his hand against the other's lower back, fingers gently carressing the pale skin, letting his own eyes close for sleep.

Yes, the thief was _his_, no one else's, and he wouldn't trade him for anything. Because there was nothing else in the world that could compete to what he already had, and he wanted nothing more.

* * *

_R&R!_


End file.
